Show Me Happiness
by Escritor
Summary: COMPLETED! GD, HOC, RHr. When something horrible happens to Draco, Ginny does the only thing she knows how, even though she doesn't want to she shows him happiness. Story better than summary! Read And Review please!
1. Green Streaks and Owls

Author's Note: Alright... I couldn't take it anymore. I needed some fluff and drama and I had to chuck canon out the window. YAY!

PS: This takes place in Draco's fifth year... and like I said, canon out window. Read the author's note at the bottom, very importante.

Chapter One: Green Streaks and Owls

Ginny looked out the window of the train, sighing. Although she had practically just gotten on the train, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had (as always) gone into their own compartment to talk about whatever they talk about, leaving Gin alone in her own compartment. She kept her radar on, though, for her two friends, Amedei Black and Liz Adler, who she met in first year. Liz was a fellow Gryffindor who had the world's biggest crush on Harry. She was a lot like Ginny, actually, considering they both had the same crush, were in the same house, and played on the Quidditch team. Amedei, however, was the exact opposite. She was a Slytherin and acted one at all times. She was sly, cunning, and slightly evil, and although she lived in England, she went to Durmstrang for three years before having to switch schools and go to Hogwarts. Because of her background (Regulus _was_, after all, her father) she was immediately sorted into Slytherin. Ginny slightly laughed, remembering the way she and Amedei had become friends.

_"Get out of my way, seriously pissed off witch coming through!" Amedei yelled, glaring at the first years who looked her way as her long black hair with unnaturally green streaks flew from behind her. She stopped in front of Fred and George (who were still at the school at the time) and tapped her foot impatiently. "Is **THIS** your idea of a joke, Redheads one and two?"_

_Fred looked at George, innocence written on their foreheads. "Do you know what she's talking about, one?"_

_"No, do you, two?"_

_Amedei crossed her arms and nearly screamed. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING? JUST BECAUSE I'M NEW YOU THINK YOU CAN PUT SOME GREEN DYE IN MY HAIR?"_

_"Green dye?" George repeated, looking confused. "But, I thought that was...a potion..."_

_"Yeah, so did I. I thought it was a potion."_

_Amedei suddenly could tell she wasn't dealing with two normal pranksters. "...What _kind_ of potion?"_

_Fred grinned. "The kind of potion that does... THIS!" he laughed while pouring some sticky solution on her hair._

_"UGGHHH!" She screamed, whipping her wand out. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE MORE THAN DEAD, YOU'RE -"_

_It was then that Ginny came out into the hallway, noticing Amedei. She didn't really know her name or who she was, but she knew that Fred and George probably had something to do with the green streaks in her hair. Without thinking, she gently pushed Amedei out of the way, blocking Fred and George and slapping them. She then dragged off a yelling and kicking Amedei off to the girl's bathroom._

_When she had quieted down, Amedei looked at Ginny, who was working on a counter charm. "Thanks."_

_"No problem... those were my brothers, and I'm pretty sure they used this spell on me last week..."_

_Amedei laughed and extended a hand. "Amedei Black. And yourself?"_

_"Ginny Weasley," she said, shaking her hand. _

"Gin? You in here? Giiiiiiiii-- GIN!" Liz called, finding the redhead. "Ame, she's in here!"

Ginny got up to give Liz a hug, but Liz shook her head. "We must wait for Ame," she said seriously. "WHAT THE HELL'S TAKING YOU, AME?"

"I'm COMING, I'm COMING, I'm - HERE! GIN!" She screamed before enveloping Gin in a spine-crushing hug.  
"AME! You - oh Merlin your _hair_!" Ginny yelped, grabbing tufts of Amedei's once shoulder length hair. "Did you _ever_ cut it?"

Amedei shook her head, sending black hair that went down to the middle of her back flying. "I didn't have time, and - oh, wait, you didn't hug Liz yet!"

Liz (nicely) pushed Amedei out of the way and grabbed Gin, then parted and looked at her closely. "Something's different. Slightly."

"Huh?" Amedei asked, getting a closer look. "I didn't notice any- oh. Yeah, I see it now."

"I don't know what you're talking about, guys," Gin said in a small voice, knowing what they meant. That summer, Harry had broken her heart for the second time, ignoring her after they had gotten close the year before.

"Hm... I don't think she's being completely truthful, what about you, Liz?"

Liz shook her head. "I completely agr- OH! You got your heart broken, didn't you, Gin?"

Gin blushed. "I did _not_."

"You did _too_, so who was the prat who did it? I'll rip his balls out," Amedei growled, and Gin knew she was being completely serious.

"No one, because I did _not_ get my heart broken!"

Liz smirked. "Fine, whatever, by the end of this train ride you _will_ confess."

"I will_ not_ because I have _nothing_ to confess abou-"

She trailed off as Harry walked past their open compartment door, causing Ginny to blush. Once Harry was fully passed, Amedei lightly slapped Ginny.

"You let _him_ break your heart _again_?"

"Hey, don't say it like that!" Liz gasped, still having a crush on Harry. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything."

Ginny nodded. "He didn't mean to hurt me. He just... I don't know, didn't really need a girlfriend. He had a lot on his mind."

Amedei rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard _that_ excuse a million times. And **don't **stick up for him, Adler, he doesn't even know your first name!"

The compartment was quiet, and Amedei opened her mouth to apologize. Liz put her hand up and left, not in a bad mood, but so she could cool off.

Amedei shrugged and sat across from Ginny, taking some sweets out of her bag. "So, other then Harry, have the hots for anyone this year?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know, I just got here, Ame. But probably not..."

"You know, there are _tons_ of Slytherin who would die to get you in their pants."

Ginny laughed. "The Slytherin hate me, Ame!"

"Not really. They may not like you as a person but they totally see you as a good shag."

"Oh, that's nice."

Amedei smiled. "Well, you know that's like, the first thing on almost all Slytherin boy's minds."

"Scratch that - _all_ boy's minds," Ginny added.

Both girls laughed, but trailed off when they heard a noise coming from the corridor. They looked at each other before sticking their heads out the door to find Malfoy with a wand pointed at Harry's throat.

"Compromising position we're in, eh, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but Gin could tell he was nervous.

"Take it back, Potter," he growled through a clenched jaw as he pushed the wand harder against Harry's adam's apple. "Take. It. _Back_."

"Never."

"Fine," Draco smirked, "have it your way. Cruc-" He trailed off, feeling a wand in his back. He turned his head around to see Ginny glaring at him.

He removed his wand from Harry's throat, glanced at Ginny with a venomous stare, and then walked away.

Ginny looked at Amedei. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, what could Harry have said?" she asked as they sat down.

"I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about Draco completely stopping when he saw you."  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Not this again, Ame! I will_ not_ have you try to hook me up with another one of your Slytherin mates!"

"But Draco is different! Really, he's so sweet, and he's _gorgeous_ - admit it, he's quite the looker."

"Aw, thanks, Amedei," Draco cooed from the compartment door. Amedei smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully at Draco. The two had been really close friends and nothing more. Draco's parents and Regulus were, obviously, rather close, which meant that Amedei and Draco were often thrust together to hang out while Lucius and Regulus had Death Eater conventions (or whatever the bloody hell they did). This caused the pair to be like brother and sister.

"What are you doing in here, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, fists clenched.

"_What are you doing in here, Malfoy?"_ he repeated in a high-pitched voice while fluttering his eyelashes.

"Shut up!"  
"_Shut up!_"

"You bloody gi-"

"_You bloody gi_-"  
"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP, PLZKTHX?" Amedei shouted. They were acting seriously childish.

_(pronounced pleaz-k-thanx in a very quick voice)_

Ginny was about to say something when something in her mind jolted, causing her to think about the situation. She was in a compartment. With Draco Malfoy. And she hadn't killed him yet.  
What the bloody hell was going on?

"Okay, I'm cooled off, and -" Liz trailed off, noticing the flush in Gin's cheeks and the embarrassment that filled the room. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Draco growled, pushing Liz out of the way and leaving the compartment.

Amedei grinned. "Oh, I can't _wait_ for this year to begin!"

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Liz and Ginny were seated with the trio in the Great Hall, watching as the eager first years were sorted.  
"Y'know," Liz whispered, "The hat looked much cooler in my first year. I mean, now it kind of looks like, well..."

"An old hat?" Harry supplied for her, smiling.  
Liz laughed quietly. "Yeah."

Ginny felt a pang of jealousy erupt in her as a secret meaning of "I like you" was passed between Liz and Harry. _But I don't like him,_ she thought. _I don't like anyone._

She felt someone kneel next to her and looked at Amedei, who was leaned down so the Gryffindors wouldn't attack her for having a Slytherin at their table.

Gin nudged Liz before turning to Amedei. "Hey, Ame, what's up?"

"Something's going on, I don't know what..." Amedei whispered quickly. "Something's going on with Draco and Blaise and Crabbe and...them."

"What _kind_ of something?" Liz asked.

"I...I don't know. But it's bad. Draco got an owl when we first went to our commonrooms, you know, to put our things away. And then he started yelling, and Blaise was next to him and it was really serious, everyone was quiet..."

"Do you think his father's... you know...?" questioned Ginny.

Amedei shrugged. "That would be awful, wouldn't it? I mean, if he's...dead? I know he didn't like him much, but - ow!" Amedei yelped as Professor Mcgonnagal pinched her ear.

"No Slytherins at Gryffindor table this early in the year, Black!" Mcgonnagal said, only half-harshly.

"But - But - But -"

"_Especially_ not for gossiping about things that shouldn't be gossiped about!" she continued in a knowing whisper.

Amedei gasped. "You know, then? What's it all about?"

Mcgonnagal frowned and gently pushed Amedei towards the Slytherin table, smacking her lightly on the bum with each following word. "Back! To! Your! Own! Table!"

"Okay, okay, I get it! - Bye Liz, Gin!"

Liz and Ginny looked like they were going to laugh, but found it easy not to.

"Do you think...?"  
"I don't know..."  
"I mean, maybe...?"

"It wouldn't surprise me..."

"Me neither, I mean, considering..."

"Do you think he's upset?"

"Oh, probably, I mean, it was his..."

"I know, but, still..."

"If he was my... I wouldn't..."

"Liz! That's horrible..."

"But... it's true!"

"I know...very true..."

Ron blinked at their conversation and turned to Harry. "Can you understand what they're saying?"

"Nope, not a word. Hermione, you're a girl, what're they saying?"

Hermione blinked, and then laughed. "You think I could understand that?"

Ron looked shocked. "But you're smarter than them, why couldn't you - Oh, brilliant, food!"

Hermione blushed and began eating the food which just appeared on her plate.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Amedei had her "I'm-going-to-find-some-dirt-out-one-way-or-another" look on, and as she tiptoed through the Slytherin commonroom, she had one target in mind: Draco Malfoy.

Finally she spotted him surrounded by Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Carefully, she sauntered up to Crabbe and smiled.

"Hi, Crabbe!"

Crabbe rose an eyebrow. "Hi..."

"What's uuuuuuuuppppp...?" She asked, trying to lean her ear in to hear/see what Draco was whispering about.

"Nothing..." he said slowly, looking at her weird movements as she moved to catch a glimpse at Draco. "...You?"

"Oh, you know, the same, the usual," she blabbered. Suddenly, an idea struck her. "Um, can you come with me for a second? I have something to ask you."

Crabbe shook his head. "Don't try it."

"Don't try _what_?" asked Amedei innocently. "What_ever_ are you talking about?"

"Cut the innocent act, Black, it doesn't suit you."

"What_ever_ are you _talking_ about, what innocent ac- What do you mean it doesn't _suit_ me?"

Crabbe smirked. "The whole 'I'm only here to make small talk' act. It doesn't suit you. You always have a secret agenda, and this time I know what it is!"

Amedei laughed. Crabbe wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the crayon box, and she was sure he had no idea what was going on.

"You're trying to get in my pants again!"

It was quiet, as the seriousness of Crabbe's tone sunk in. And then... Amedei burst out in the most high-pitch and rude scream of laughter ever.

"_ME?_ Want - get - in - pants - YOURS? _ME_? and YOU? ...**_AGAIN_**?" she snorted between chuckles.

Crabbed looked put out. "Well what's so wrong about it?"  
"Oh, forget it, Crabbe, I'll find out for myself." She pushed him out of the way and sat next to Draco.

And, without warning, Draco put his head on Amedei shoulders and cried softly enough for only she to hear.

_Author's Note; GASPP. Some of you may be like, "Malfoy's don't cry!" Well, in my opinion, everybody cries sometimes, especially if someone close to him/her has been hurt/killed. Not that I'm saying that happened... (Smirks) Hehe. ANYWAY. I realize also that some of you may think that Draco is a little out of character... well, it's only the first chapter, but fanfiction is what you make of it. I want a Draco with his gaurd down slightly because he has _OTHER_ things to worry about... Please review! By the way, I'm already working on chapter one of the sequel. This means the more you review, the quicker I post!_


	2. Karma and Quidditch

Chapter Two: Karma and Quidditch

Author's Note: To Jen's Brother (whoever the hell that is), as I said CANON OUT WINDOW. If I was trying to be realistic, I would have written about Ron/Hermione and Ginny/Harry. But since once in a while I like to write about WHAT THE BLOODY HELL I WANT TO WRITE ABOUT, I can do this. If you've got a problem, don't read. I said in the beginning it was G/D, and if you dislike it so much, you shouldn't have read it. I do hope you're reviewing the other 200+ D/G stories, then, and not just mine? And by the way, it's a typo that my spell check ignores, I'll get the rope ready so you can hang me for such an ungodly mistake.

"- And he said that Bellatrix _killed _his mother under orders by_ You-Know-Who_," Amedei explained in a hushed whisper, looking around to make sure no one was snooping. "Her own _sister_! I can't believe I'm related to her. All the Slytherins think I'm a Death Eater also, now."

Ron looked somewhat angry. "Well, good for him!"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. "That's a _horrible_ thing to say!"

Ron shrugged. "He'd've said it about my mum..."

Amedei shook her head. "I've known Draco forever, he wouldn't say that about anyone's parents and truly mean it. He has the worst luck with karma."

"Car-what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Karma. It's like if you say something bad about someone, something bad happens to you."

"You're quite overdue for some karma, Ronnie," Liz grinned evilly. Harry laughed.

"She's right, Ron. You've been saying bad things about Malfoy for ages and nothing bad's happened to you yet!" he agreed.

Ron shook his head and got up. "This whole karma thing is rubbish," he muttered, walking to the stairs...  
Hermione gasped. "Wait, Ron, no that's the -"

And as soon as his foot touched the first step, a loud shrill bell rang, screaming "BOY ALERT! BOY ALERT!" Then the stair flipped up, sending him flying across the commonroom.

"- girl's dorm..." Hermione continued with a sigh. "Come on, Harry, let's help him before he has a fit."

"Right, bye then, girls," Harry laughed, leaving the three alone.

Amedei smiled. "How many bad things do you think can happen to Ron?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ginny said. "Not _that_ many -"

Suddenly, Ron's yell of pain cut her off. "OW! What the bloody - OW!"

Ginny, Liz, and Amedei looked at each other. "Should we even try to imagine what's happened to him now?"

Liz shook her head. "No, and I think we should get out of here, he'll think we've jinxed him on purpose or something..."

The girls nodded, while laughing and leaving the commonroom.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Amedei stood outside Draco's private dorm room, hand poised to knock. She wasn't sure if she should; after all, at times like these, sometimes you just need to be alone. But Amedei was scared of what Draco do when he was alone with the grief of his dead mother... That made up her mind, and she tapped on the door. She received no answer, heard no noise.  
"Draco?" she asked, knocking again. "Listen, I know you're in there."

Another knock.

"C'mon, Draco, if you don't answer now I'm going to _have _to blow up the room, and if you get blown up in the process, well...that's just too bad."

"Shmmpmmp, Mmedmmi," she barely heard Draco murmur.  
"Pardon?"

She did, however, hear him grumble and throw the door open with a spell. Amedei shrugged and walked in, looking around the room: it was a mess, clothes everywhere, books on the floor, food collecting mold on his table...

"Oh-kay, it smells in here. When's the last time you cleaned it?" She waited for Draco to say something to hint where he was, but soon she found him anyway, hidden under his crimson comforter. She walked over to him and lightly pulled his ear (the only visible body part). "Eh? When's the last time you cleaned, Draco?"

"Mmstmmr."

"_Pardon_?"

He grumbled and moved the comforter so now his mouth was shown. "LAST. YEAR."

"Oh, Merlin, that's disgusting!"

"Well I was _planning _on cleaning it today, but I've been sorta busy, haven't I?"

Amedei sat on the bed next to him and laid down near his head. "Oh, yeah? Busy laying in bed? Busy moping? How does that help anything?"

"God damnit, Ame, my mother died! What do you expect me to do? Throw a party!"

"No, I don't," she said finally after a pause.

"Then what do you want me to do!"

Amedei sighed. "I don't know."

"Thanks for helping," he muttered before going under.  
"What do you _want_ me to do, Draco? Really, I want to help you. None of your other idio- I mean, friends - are helping. I'm here for you, Dray. What do you want me to do?"

"Kill Bellatrix."

Amedei laughed slightly. "Other than that."

He seemed to think about this for a while. "I want to have fun."

"Oh? What kind of fun?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. _Fun_."

Amedei nodded. "Okay, Draco. By tomorrow, I will find us something fun. Okay?"

Draco smiled and kissed Amedei on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem, Draco. Now, can you _please_ brush your teeth? You smell, hun."

"Hey!"

Amedei got up and began walking to the door. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Very much so."

She smiled again. "Okay, see you in the commonroom in 15?"

"Make it 40."

"Make it an hour and you got yourself a deal."

Draco stretched. "An hour it is," he said, getting up.  
"An hour it is," repeated Amedei, opening the door.

_I have an hour to find something fun for Draco. ...Or some_one

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"What do you _mean_, 'Draco needs fun'?" Gin asked, crossing her arms. "I'm _not_ shagging him!"

"I'm not _asking_ you to, Gin!" Amedei whined. "Just help me out! He's depressed, and he _smells_!"  
"Oh, that helps your case," Liz interjected, giggling.

Amedei frowned. "Shut up, Adler. Draco's depressed and I'm...scared."

"Scared of what?" asked Liz.

"That he's going to do something drastic... like start cutting or..."

Ginny shook her head. "Don't say it."

"I thought you didn't like Draco," Amedei said with a smirk.  
"I don't!" said Ginny quickly. "But that doesn't mean I want to imagine him killing himself." It was quiet, and Amedei had a quiet little gloat moment.

"Fine... maybe you can take him to a Quidditch game or something? Or... maybe we can have a party? Or..."

"Quidditch game," Amedei said, nodding. "Definitely Quidditch Game. But how are we going to get him there?"

They were interrupted by Ron's shrill yell of, "OW! WHAT THE HELL? GET AWAY FROM ME, PIG! PIG! GET **AWAY**!" followed by Hermione's jokeful, "Ron! It's karma! It's after yooooooouuuu!"

Once the moment passed, Ginny shrugged. "I don't _know_, I helped you, and now I'm done," she muttered, slinging her back over her shoulder and getting ready to leave. Amedei stuck her lower lip out and attempted to look innocent, but only succeeded in making a first year who was sitting in the commonroom cry.

Ginny sighed and sat down. "I can talk to Proffessor Mcgonnagal about it and you can talk to Snape. It could be a beginning of the year scrimmage match. And afterwards we can have an after party. **THERE**, I think Malfoy would have fun at that, ok?"

Amedei and Liz sat in shock, mouths slightly open, looking at Ginny.

"...Okay?"

"You know more about Draco than _I_ do!" Amedei said softly, a glint in her eye. She got up and started walking away, causing Gin to yell after her.

"SHUT UP, BLACK! Just because I know what would be fun for him doesn't mean I'm Malfoy's soul mate or something!"

The commonroom was immediately silenced, and everyone stared at Ginny.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"A quidditch match?" Proffessor Mcgonnagal asked, looked interested. "What kind?"

Ginny tried to explain. "Um, a scrimmage match, the whole school. There would be more positions of course, about... four to six seekers, which makes it more difficult. Perhaps we could use two of each ball. It would be more difficult, but there could be charms put on the balls so on impact they're not as hard. It would be the whole school, not just the Quidditch teams, to make it more fun... and maybe there could be a game with just the teams so they could show off their skills. Afterwards, maybe a little after party, nothing serious."

Minerva rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Umm, it will help house unity and uh, inter house relations, and ..." she sighed. "Okay, Mal- Draco's really upset about...you know, and it would help cheer him up while also helping the houses become unified in the beginning of the year."

Minerva smiled. "A Weasley helping a Malfoy?"

"Um, sure."

"Well, I'll discuss it with Albus, then."

_Author's Note: Okay, I know I'm popping out chapters like crazy probably, but I've already finished and I'm on chapter 2 of the sequel, along with the whole thing plotted out and I have to say, it's much better than this one. So ppllleaseeee review so I can get to the sequel already! Hehe._


	3. Planning and Mandrakes

Chapter Three: Planning and Mandrakes

_Thank you all for reviewing so nicely, such as_dancerrdw, Rizzle fo Shizzle, Betty Crocker Wannabe, Angel Gemman, midnight972, Missing Fairy, zenni, LetMeLoveYou, Alexandria J. Malfoy (Your review was so sweet!), Dayna The Jedi Master Solo, and any more I'm missing. Enjoy the chapter!

Ginny grumbled, putting her head in her hands. She had been reading and rereading rules and regulations, party planners, and more meaningless junk for the past three hours while Liz and Harry played Wizard's chess, Hermione and Ron argued about homework, and Amedei watched.

"Okay, someone wanna explain to me how I suddenly became the leader of this whole escapade?"

Amedei smiled. "Simple. You came up with the brilliant idea, you asked the teachers about the brilliant idea, hence you put the brilliant idea together, brilliant one."

Liz blinked. "Mmk, you confused me - and check, Harry."

Harry frowned and tried to get himself out of his predicament as Ginny growled again.

"Malfoy _better_ say thank-you to you, Amedei."

"Thank you to _me_? Why _me_?"

Ginny blinked. "Oh, no. Oh, no no no no NO. You're _not_ telling him I set this whole thing up myself!"

Amedei put on her innocent face. "And you don't expect_ me_ to take credit for such a wonderful scheme, do you?" She acted serious now. "No, really, I'm not going to say I did it, Gin. He'd really appreciate it coming from you."

"Doubt it," Gin sighed, continuing to read about the prefect party drinks.

"Checkmate, Liz!"

"But - what - how - I - you -"  
Harry grinned. "Don't question the chess moves, dear."

Amedei looked at Gin with a face that clearly asked, "_DEAR?_"

Ginny shook her head and smiled as Liz blushed and looked away. _What happens in the commonroom stays in the commonroom,_ she laughed to herself.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Amedei was proud of herself; she had seen Draco three times and not once had she spilt her guts.

"So, you said that by today you'd have something fun for us."

Amedei nodded. "And I do, but it's not for today. It's for tomorrow."

"Oh? And what is it?" asked Draco.

"No comment, thank you very much," she giggled sauntering past him and towards the girl's dorms.

"Come _on_, Ame! I'm dying!"

Amedei shook her head and stuck out her tongue. "Not happening, _darling_."

Malfoy crossed his arms and pouted, the smirk evident on his face. "Not fair, _sweetheart_."

"Life's tough, _hun_," she joked, climbing up the stairs.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Albus?" Minerva called, walking into his office. "Miss Weasley is here to discuss the Quidditch match with you."

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh, yes, yes, let her in then."

Ginny put her hair behind her ear and stepped in, smiling at Minerva politely and then sitting across from Dumbledore.

"Hello, Miss Weasley."

"Hello, Proffessor Dumbledore, uhh - I'm just here to, you know, right?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, letting her continue.  
"Ok, well, the match is tomorrow, from three to six. It's a little extra time just in case something happens. The party will begin at six but, you know, it might happen a little before then. Um, for the Quidditch game, everyone will -"

Dumbledore put his hand up, interrupting her. "Miss Weasley, instead of explaining every moment of the game, why don't you explain why you're doing this for a student who treats you rather harshly?"

Ginny swallowed hard. "Uh..." she looked at her feet. "Because Amedei - Black - told me to?"

Dumbledore shook his head, eyes twinkling. "Why did you accept?"

"Because..." she sighed. "Draco needed a friend."

His eyes twinkled again. "A friend, right," he said more to himself than anyone. "Alright, Miss Weasley, I think tomorrow will go grandly."

"Thank you, Proffessor," she said, getting up.  
"Oh, and one more thing, Miss Weasley," he said before she opened the door. "Don't hide the fact that you put this all together. Let him know. As you said, he needs a friend."

Ginny nodded. _A friend, right._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Ginny slipped into bed after a long Friday of classes, homework, and planning. Finally, she felt as if everything was settled for tomorrow, and she closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep.

Except, her mind was still in "planning-homework-classes" stage, which meant it wasn't ready to sleep as of yet, and chattered excitedly.

_I wonder if it's going to be good tomorrow, I hope people enjoy it! But what about Draco? I hope he has fun, it really is for him, but why do I even care? I mean, he's **DRACO MALFOY**, he hates me! I hate him! That's how it always will and always will be! ALWAYS._

"Times change," she whispered out loud before turning over and having a very confusing dream about mandrakes chasing her with party hats on.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Ginny was seated in the commonroom as the anxious murmurs of excited Gryffindor's filled her ears. That morning in the Great Hall, Dumbledore had explained the Quidditch match to everyone. He described how the game was for anyone and everyone, whether you've ever picked up a broom or not. For those who didn't have brooms, inexpensive Cleansweep brooms were handed out and were to be returned after the match. Liz Adler had been chosen to be the commentator for the match and was anxiously thinking of cliches and adjectives to use during the match. Lavender Brown and Pavarati Patil were looking through their closets for dresses to wear to the after party, and Amedei was gloating over what Ginny's nervousness.

"What's up, Gin?" Amedei asked, looking at her redheaded friend who was wringing her hands on her lap.

She looked up from her book. "Me? What? Oh, nothing." The pair got up, said goodbye to Liz, and began walking to the Great Hall

Amedei shook her head and smiled. "You're _nervous_, aren't you!"

"Hell, I'm bloody nervous," she confessed. "But I'm not sure why. I guess I just want to make sure everyone has fun..."

"Everyone, right."

"And I guess I just don't want anyone to get hurt..."

"Anyone, sure," Amedei said while smiling.

Ginny frowned but continued. "And I want everyone to dance..."  
"Everyone, got it."  
"Amedei!"

Amedei looked innocent. "What?"

"You're trying to make it seem like I'm thinking about Draco!" Ginny hissed.

Amedei smiled again. "Your thought, not mine!"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't like Draco, Amedei, and I never will. Why won't you understand that? We're two _completely_ different -"

She trailed off as Draco walked by, smiling to Amedei. He saw Ginny but said nothing, only kept her glance a bit longer before walking by.

"- people, and if that didn't prove anything to you, then you're insane."

"Oh, it proved something alright," Amedei said softly before opening the doors to the Great Hall. _That Draco may have some feelings for you after all._

_Author's Note; Short chapter, I know, but I really just wanted to finish it so we could get to the game and the party! Tomorrow will be the last chapter, and after that it's the SEQUEL: Show me Love! I'm already on chapter 3 of that, and I have to admit, it's better than this haha. Review please!_


	4. Commentaries and Smiles

Chapter Four: Commentaries and Smiles

_When some loud braggart tries to put me down_

_And says his school is great_

_I tell him right away_

_Now what's the matter buddy_

_Ain't you heard of my school  
It's number one in the state_

_So be true to your school now!_

_Just like you would to your girl or guy_

_Be true to your school now!_

_And let your colors fly..._

_Be true to your school!_

_- Be True to Your School,_ Beach Boys

The Great Hall was filled with hungry students all scarfing down food before the "great Quidditch match" and before Dumbledore started talking, in which the food would disappear and **_bang_**, you'd be left hungry until the after party.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was thanking Amedei for the Quidditch match, describing it as the most brilliant idea he'd ever heard of, but Amedei shook her head and smiled. The Gryffindor table, however, was a bit more exciting.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, Merlin, _Merlin_," Liz moaned before eating another bite of her curry. "Why was I chosen to be commentator! I don't know anything about Quidditch! What am I going to say? 'There's the big red thing flying through the hoop-y thing! Yay!' Wait... is that even good or bad? Should I take sides? Well, I should probably root for Gryffindor, but aren't you not allowed to take sides? Okay, I'll remain impartial. I won't take any sides. I'll be, uhh, a median. 'Oh, there's a goal thing, that's nice for that team.' Does that sound okay?"

Blink. Blink.

"Well," Ron said finally. "I think we know why you've been chosen for commentator."

"Really?" Liz asked excitedly. "Why?"

He grinned. "You never shut up."

As if on cue, five scrambled eggs fell on Ron's head.  
"Who. The bloody hell. Eats eggs. For lunch?" he grumbled through gritted teeth.

Liz bit her lip to stop herself from smiling as Harry said, "You really should stop dissing people, Ron. Or have you forgotten_ karma_?"

"Oh, shut up, Harry," he muttered, about to take a bite of his food. Just as he lifted the fork to his mouth, Dumbledore cleared his throat and the food disappeared.

"Now that you've all finished eating -" his eyes twinkled as he passed Ron's frowning face, "it is time to describe what exactly is going to be going on here. And who better to explain it than the girl who thought it up herself? Please put your hands together for -"

Draco grinned and lightly pushed Amedei out of her seat, but she refused to budge.

"- _Miss Ginny Weasley_!"

Draco's jaw dropped. _Weasley? WEASLEY_ had thought of the Quidditch match and after-party? _WEASLEY_ had known exactly what would make him feel better? _WEASLEY_ knew more about cheering up a Malfoy than Amedei _Black_, one of his **closest friends**, did? How was that even _possible_?

Ginny took a deep breath and walked up to the front of the Great Hall, smoothing out her skirt and smiling.  
"Hello, everyone. It's three o'clock right now, and in a few minutes, we will be going out onto the Quidditch field to play. The first game will be Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw, anyone who wants to play. Josie Torgen from Ravenclaw will be commentating on that game." Light applause from, well, everyone in the Great Hall other than Draco. He was watching her intently, trying to figure out why/how he:

1) Felt attracted to her and

2) Felt sick

at the same time.

"The next game will be Slytherin versus Gryffindor, and my friend Liz Adler will be commentating that one," she smiled, giving Liz (who was breathing into a paper bag like a maniac) a thumbs up. "And then anyone and everyone who wants to play can go right out on the field and have fun. That will be the shortest game, actually. Keeping in mind that these games are going to be shorter than normal games because of the amount of players. It won't end when the Snitch(es) are caught, but when the whistle blows." She blew into a whistle, a loud shrill noise escaping from it. Everyone in the Great Hall put their hands on their ears and screamed, "Stop! Stop!"

Ginny blushed. "Uh, right, that's the whistle. Loud, so you can all...hear...it, right, moving on. You'll have a few minutes once the matches end to change and get showered up. You'll know when the after party will begin when the whistle blows," she explained, bringing the whistle to her lips. Everyone started cringing and she smiled. "Don't worry, I won't demonstrate again. Anyway... keep in mind school rules at the party and all that jazz, and have a good time!"

Dumbledore smiled and began clapping, as did the Great Hall. Draco was still in stunned silence but managed to make a sort of 'pitter patter' noise with his hands.  
"Would you like to tell the Great Hall why you've done such a wonderful thing as this?"

Ginny blushed. "Uh, no thanks."

Dumbledore smiled again. "On to the Quidditch match!"

Everyone began moving outside, but Dumbledore stopped Ginny. "Remember what I said yesterday."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, proffessor," she said, running to catch up with Liz.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"And that's the end of the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw match! CONGRATULATIONS TO RAVENCLAW!" Josie yelled as the Ravenclaws began throwing blue and silver streamers in the air. "And now I hand the mic over to Liz Adler, good luck to Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

Liz took the amplifier as the Gryffindors and Slytherins took their places on the field. Ginny was glaring at Amedei playfully while trying to teach Colin how to hold a broomstick. Amedei glanced over at Draco to make sure he was having fun, but saw he looked a little zoned out and was staring at someone. Following his eyes, she found that _something_ had red hair and was named _Ginevra Weasley_. Amedei let herself smirk as Madam Hooch let out the balls and people began flying around the field.

Draco seemed to be in his Quidditch-mode, trying to track down the Snitch before Potter. Where _was_ Potter, anyway? Looking around, he smirked; he was hovering, staring at Liz in the commentator's seat. Harry's eyes traveled to Ginny, however, and stayed there; Draco felt a pang of jealousy in his heart.

"Uh, okay, the flying things are out, and people are going crazy - watch out, Angelina! Ooh, good save there - I think? That _is_ good, right? Woah, look at Ginny go, GO GIRL! I'm not sure who she's showing off for but I _think_ I have an idea..."

"Shut up, Liz!" Ginny yelled, dodging a bludger.

"Ok, ok, geeze. Woah, someone's down! Is that - Samantha Lorel from Gryffindor? - Oh, _sorry_, Kelli Taylor from Slytherin? Oh, **REALLY** sorry, Proffessor Snape, trying to get to the other side of the field..."

Draco found himself laughing as Snape grimaced.

"Ooh! Flying gold thing! The sn - sn - snnnnooo... no, wait, I know this..." The stands began yelling "SNITCH! SNITCH!" at the top of their lungs, but with Liz's headphones on, she couldn't hear a thing.

"Sniper? No, ack, that's not the word. Sni - SNITCH! RIGHT! That's the snitch! Ooh, Malfoy from Slytherin seems to have found it, but... Ginny, what are you _doing_? You're not a ... snitch-taker! Why are you following it? ... Oh, my god," she muttered as nearly everyone on the field began flying after the snitch.

"Um, ok, after the snitch we got... Malfoy, Weaslette, Taylor, Weasley, Black, Goyle - will you stop moving so I can see who you are! Um, I _think_ that's Colin... or is it Mariah? ..Oh, forget it, there are too many people! Figure it out for yourself!"

Proffessor Mcgonnagal tapped Liz on the head to remind her there were three minutes left. "Oh, thank _Merlin_, three minutes left! Which means then we can par-tay!"

Ginny didn't know why, but she felt an overwhelming urge to beat everyone and grab the snitch. She was so close she could hear its tiny wings fluttering at the speed of light, but not close enough to grab it...

Soon, however, Draco was next to her on his broom, reaching out to catch the snitch as well.

_I can't let Malfoy beat me!_ Ginny thought to herself, pulling a Harry and trying to stand on the broom. Obviously, she was not the Quidditch prodigy Harry was and began falling, falling, falling...

"Holy shit! - Sorry! - Ginny's off her broom! Somebody catch her! SOMEBODY!"

As Ginny prepared for the impact of the hard ground, she found herself flying back up. She opened her eyes to see what was going on, and found herself sitting behind Draco on his broom. _What the hell?_

"Hold on, Weasley," he said to her, "You're in for a ride."

They were in close pursuit of the golden snitch, with Amedei suddenly close after. But once Amedei saw Ginny's expression; confusion with a pinch of excitement and some worry, she held back, letting Draco catch the snitch.

He brought Ginny down and let her off, looking at her quickly before being swallowed up in the Slytherins.

Liz, Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran towards her. "Are you okay?" Ron asked, touching her head, ears, shoulders, wrists...

"Fine," she said, watching the sliver of blond hair disappear into the crowd.

"So, was that fun? How did I do?" asked Liz with a smile.  
"Fine."

Harry grinned cheekily. "Can I switch lives with you and you can live with the Dursleys?"

"Fin - hey!"

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"OKAY," Liz gasped, throwing her trunk open and tossing clothes over her shoulder. "I had a pink skirt in here, and a white top, and now I can't -"

She trailed off as Ginny handed her said pink skirt and white top.

"Oh. Thanks." She stepped behind the curtain and called, "So, what are you wearing?"  
Ginny smirked. "Gryffindor pride. Red tank top, black skirt, orange and red scarf."

"A scarf?"

"Yeah. I dunno, I wanted to be original," she said, pulling her hair out of her ponytail and shaking it out. It was just up to her shoulders, and after being in a small ponytail all day, it curled. She was about to put a straightening spell on it when Liz came out and gasped.  
"Gin, your hair looks _so cute_!" she giggled, grabbing her pink heels. "_So. Cute_. Who are you showing off for, Ginny?" she smiled cheekily.

Ginny sighed and looked at her reflection. _Who **am** I showing off for?_ she asked herself before answering her own question.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"She looked nice, in a weird kind of sporty way, with her hair up and everything. But not as nice as any of the other girls I've dated. So it's not looks, then," Draco was saying to himself as he tried to find a shirt to wear. "It's not as if she's overly smart, I mean I'm smarter than her, so it's not brains, either."

Amedei pushed her ear to the door, hearing Draco talking to himself, and smirked.

Blaise walked by and stopped short after seeing Amedei leaning against the door in a short green skirt and a silver tank top that rose a bit above her stomach. "What are you -"

"SHH!" she whispered, waving her hand to make him stop talking. "Draco's in _love_!"

"With who?" he whispered back, leaning close to her so he could put his ear on the door also.  
"I think it's..." She was cut off, however, by Draco opening the door and raising an eyebrow. She looked at Blaise, then at Draco, and Blaise did the one thing he could even think of doing.

He kissed her.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"And he _kissed_ me."

Liz and Ginny blinked. "Blaise _kissed you_!" Ginny asked, shocked.  
"Yes! And Draco was like, 'WTF?' and Blaise put on this act that we were dating and we were sorry about snogging on his doorstep, and that we wouldn't do it again. Then he kissed me on the cheek and walked away."

Liz laughed. "Nice save, Blaise Zabini."

"Why were you at his door though?" Ginny asked. "With your ear against it...?"

Amedei's eyes opened wide. "Uhh, no reason, oh look, here we are! I'm gonna go say hi to some...people...right...bye!"

Liz shook her head. "She's definitely hiding something."

"When _isn't_ she hiding something?"

The girls laughed and entered the Great Hall.

"Hi, Liz, Gin," Harry smiled as the music started. "Uhh, Liz, dyouwntodncewme?"

Liz grinned; surprisingly, she understood that. "Sure, Harry." She linked arms with his and they stepped onto the dance floor. Although Ginny felt slightly jealous that Liz already had someone to call her own, she shook it from her mind and looked around for Amedei. Eventually, she saw her on the dance floor with Blaise.

_Okay, so what I'm the only girl without a suitor,_ she thought to herself, going to get a drink._ I'll live, right?_

Just as she was about to pour herself some punch, someone put a cup into her hand and poured it for her. She looked up and saw... "Malfoy?"

"Yeah."

She scratched the back of her head and attempted a smile. "Uh, thanks for the drink," she said after a long pause, and began to walk away.

"Wait..."

She turned around and he walked next to her.  
"So. What's up?"

Ginny rose an eyebrow, looking at Draco intently. _What the...? _"Uh, nothing. ...Yourself?"

"Nothing."

Another long, embarrassing pause. The song changed to a faster, more upbeat one, and Amedei found herself at Ginny's side.

"Hey, Gin, let's da - oh, hey, Dray."

Draco nodded towards Amedei and looked at the floor.

"Well, I'm going to go dance with Ame..." Gin said slowly. "Uh... see ya?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. Bye."

Ginny felt herself being dragged out onto the dance floor and they began dancing wildly.  
"So, what was that all about?" Amedei asked loudly to be heard over the music.

Ginny shrugged. "I have no idea. He gave me a drink and started talking to me out of nowhere!"

Amedei smiled. "Oh."

For some reason, Draco felt captivated to watch Ginny on the dance floor with Amedei. He knew it was wrong, and that he of all people shouldn't enjoy watching a _Weasley_, but for some reason, he did. It could have been the fact that her hair curled in just the way to suit her face, or it could have been the way she danced shyly, looking around to make sure no one was looking at her. But secretly, Draco knew why he was captivated.

Because she knew what would make him happy. She showed him happiness when his life was in the dark.

Ginny continued dancing with Amedei, and as the song came to its climax, the two started spinning and laughing. As Ginny spun, she managed to catch Draco's glance, stopping her short. For once, he smiled first, sending tingles through her body. She smiled back shyly and as spun back around, she thought that maybe, all-in-all, all the trouble to get the Quidditch game and the after party perfect was worth it.

Besides, she did show Draco happiness. And maybe one day, the favor would be returned to her.

FIN

**OR NOT.**

_Author's Note: The 'Or not' is there because... duh duh DUUUUUHHH, I'm working on the sequel. review, please!_


End file.
